The present invention relates to dinnerware having a glazed pattern thereon, and also a process for imparting a glazed pattern to dinnerware.
In making dinnerware, such as a dinner plate, the plate structure itself is first formed from a ceramic material. Then a glaze material is applied to the surface of the plate in some manner, such as by dipping the plate in a glaze solution. Quite commonly, the glaze solution comprises water, colorants (e.g. oxides, minerals, etc.) a fluxing agent (e.g. silica), and sometimes one or more clay materials. As the solution soaks into the pores of the ceramic substrate, it carries the glaze particles of the solution into the surface area of the plate substrate. After the plate is taken from the glaze solution, it is dried for a short period of time and then is subjected to a firing, where the temperature of the firing furnace is between approximately 1900.degree. and 2700.degree. F. The firing time can vary from perhaps one hour to as long as three to four hours, depending upon a number of factors. This firing process causes the formation of a water impervious surface layer on the plate, with the glaze material itself being firmly bonded in the surface of the plate.
Over the years, there have been various attempts to apply the glaze material in a manner to form various decorative patterns. However, there is the problem of creating a pattern. which is esthetically pleasing, and yet which lends itself to a practical manufacturing process. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method of making a glaze pattern on a dinnerware piece so that the pattern does have artistic appeal, and so that the method can be practiced in a commercially practical manner.
A search of the patent literature disclosed several patents related to applying a surface coating to various articles. While not all of these are considered particularly relevant to the present invention, these are cited to insure that the applicant is complying with his duty to make a full disclosure to the United States Patent and Trademark Office.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,346,579, Henderson discloses the use of two separate glazes, one of which is a water glaze, and the other of which is a water repellant glaze. This is to prevent any overlapping of the two glaze materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,813,551, Smith discloses a method where the edge of a plate is treated in a particular manner to produce a "feathered" or "rippled" edge pattern. After this, the entire plate is dipped and then subjected to a firing operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,420,306, Sigol et al. shows a method for dipping two opposite sides of a ball for obtaining contrasting color.
U.S. Pat. No. D. 239,809 shows a decorative pattern for a plate where there is a thin, small upstanding ridge extending across the main portion of the plate.